


Blood Bruises and Moose....s

by anniewhovian



Category: Asagao Academy: Normal Boots Club, Hidden Block (Video Blogging RPF), NormalBoots
Genre: Alternate Universe - Roller Derby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-11
Updated: 2017-09-10
Packaged: 2018-12-26 09:58:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12056592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anniewhovian/pseuds/anniewhovian
Summary: Rival teams, one yellow the other greenFrom young adult to the youngest teenBrutal, bloody, rival-centricThe energy becoming electricNew friends new foesA new problem aroseIn this game of chanceCan one include romance?





	Blood Bruises and Moose....s

**Author's Note:**

> disclaimer: I know like, nothing about roller derby  
> good thing this au doesn't follow roller derby rules right?

It was down to the wire, green and yellow neck-and-neck, the crowd screaming for a winner. Ian pulled ahead by a fraction, shoving back at the elbow flashing in front of his face before the entire arena seemed to go silent, the only sound a faint siren. What followed could only be described as chaos, Ian immediately veering off the track and over to his teammates, grabbing his bag as quickly as possible.   
“Shit shit shit _shit_ who fucking tipped them off this time?”  
Jimmy just shakes his head, sticking his rainbow helmet on his head. “It doesn’t fucking matter Ian we need to get out of here.” He skates off, Luke following just inches behind. Ian glances around, the concrete track and bleachers already almost completely barren.  
Almost.  
Ian swears under his breath, batting Jeff’s hand away. “Go, go I’ll catch up. Fuck.” He moves quickly, helping the green-clad guy gather his stuff. Fuck, what was his name again? Ian glanced at the number on his jacket as he shoves a bandage in the bag that had been haphazardly strewn over the floor in the panic to leave. 10. Austin?  
He sounds panicked as he stuffs the bag, trying to zip it closed. “Shit. Thanks for the help man…. _fuck_.” Ian just grabs the shirt from the ground, pushing the guy forwards.   
“ _Go._ Meet me at State Park if we get split up.” Ian’s heart stops as he hears a yell from behind him, no time to think as he skates out of the underground area, pulse pounding in his ears. If he was caught and thrown in jail because of some goddamn boots member…. He darts down an alleyway, skidding to a silent stop behind a trashcan, listening close. Nothing. He slowly stands a few minutes later, taking stock of his location and listening once more for sirens or voices.   
“Hey, thanks, man.” Ian screams as he whirls around, promptly falling back into the trash can previously sheltering him. He closes his eyes, just breathing as he sees the green jacket, trying to ease his heart attack. The guy winces, helping Ian up. “Oh geez, sorry, didn’t realize you didn’t know I was here.”  
Ian just “Number 10, the silent skater. They really aren’t fucking kidding.”  
Austin just laughs, offering his hand. “Well, most call me Austin.”  
Ian just hands him the shirt, ignoring the offer to shake. “Ian. Now if you’re done trying to murder me outside of the rink….”  
Austin blinks and just smiles. “Oh, Ian! Jeff’s told me about you.”  
Ian blinks before facepalming. Of course of all the blundering boots he’d ended up helping escape, it would be Jeff’s best friend. Of course. He steadies himself against a wall as he hears sirens, grabbing Austin’s hand and pulling him low behind a still upright trash can, both boys absolutely silent before the sirens fade away once again.   
Austin’s voice is soft. “I live near here, you can change and whatever before heading home?”  
Ian just nods a confirmation, slowly skating towards the street, looking around before nodding to Austin. “All clear, let’s go.”  
Austin skates past him, Ian listening hard for any sign that he was even there. He can’t help but chuckle softly. The LED lights on the back of Austin’s skates were impossible to miss. While silent, he sure wasn’t invisible.

**Author's Note:**

> At the moment I'm open to writing any and all ships that people would like to see (including poly)  
> Also Hana and Mai are coming in soon don't worry B)  
> Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
